The present invention is directed to a telephone station which has a handset and a housing that is composed of a bottom tub or base and an upper housing part.
A telephone station has a housing which is usually formed by a bottom tub or base and an upper housing part, which are secured to one another by screws or a snap-in connection. The bottom tub usually has a relatively small edge region offset in steps in an inward direction, and this edge region serves for the guidance of the upper housing part on the bottom tub in order to facilitate assembly. An all around gap will, thus, remain between the two housing parts at their joining location.
Modern floor coverings of plastic and synthetic clothing of operators leads to a high electrostatic charging of the operator, particularly given low relative humidity. It is not unusual for the voltage of these charges to reach a value of 20 kV. In addition to an uncomfortable, negative influence on the operator due to arcing from the hand of the person to the housing of the telephone station, this discharge or arc will also cause disturbances in the telephone station. In modern telephone stations, in particular those which have integrated circuits, these circuits are jeopardized, since arc-overs penetrating through the all around gap between the housing parts can lead to the destruction of electronic components secured on printed circuit boards and arranged in the bottom tub or base.